A Meeting of Minds
by hunterofartemis126
Summary: This is a story about Nico di Angelo the son of Hades and the Egyptian god of the dead Anubis. It takes place during The Red Pyramid and two months after The Last Olympian. Read on to find out what happens. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to New Orleans

Chapter One: A Trip to New Orleans

In the hall of judgement sat Anubis. His dark eyes were closed in concentration as he tried for what seemed, to him, the 100th time to see how Sadie Kane and her brother Carter's quest was going.

It had only been a few hours since he had spoken with Sadie in New Orleans and he was slightly guilty about having asked her such horrible questions. He knew though that soon she would have to decide between her father and the world but still, he supposed he had been a bit harsh to her about it.

He sighed in frustration. Thinking about this wasn't going to do anybody any good. He opened his eyes and stared at Ammit the Devourer instead.

Most of Osiris's servants found Ammit a bit silly but Anubis knew better. The little monster might be the size of a poodle and have the head of a crocodile with the front legs of a lion and the back legs of a hippo but he still did his job well. After all, he only had to wake up to eat the hearts of the wicked so he was quite well done by compared to himself.

He shook his head to get rid of his selfish thoughts. He decided to go to his favourite place to think things through. He closed his eyes again and transported himself to the graveyard in New Orleans.

Meanwhile in Hades's palace Nico di Angelo was pacing his room in a towering temper. It was two months after the war with Kronos and still hardly anyone at Camp Half-Blood would accept him. It was just unfair.

He thought back to when the campers had returned from the war and he had thought that after helping them by summoning an army of the dead they might accept him. Well, they had for about two weeks and then they had gone back to giving him nervous looks and moving as far away from him as possible.

In frustration, he smashed a small mirror which was sitting on his bedside table. Almost immediately he regretted it. He could already hear the noise of skelital footsteps coming towards his room.

He looked around for somewhere to hide and then he thought of the one thing which would get him out of here. He melted into the shadows picturing the one place in the mortal world where he hoped to be alone. He thought of the graveyard in New Orleans.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews would be apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles

Chapter Two: The First Meeting

Anubis appeared in his usual place on top of a tomb in the graveyard. He scanned his surroundings carefully and noticed a pitch black shadow appear out of nowhere and a boy in dark clothes stepping out of it. The boy walked towards him without really noticing him and flopped down next to the tomb were he stood.

Anubis looked down at him curiously. The boy looked quite similar to him with messy black hair and dark eyes. He even dressed similarly except he had no gold chain and he had a silver ring shaped like a skull on his right hand.

"Stupid campers." Anubis heard him mutter bitterly, "You turn up with an army of the dead to help them and they still don't respect you. It's not my fault that I'm a son of Hades!"

Anubis suddenly jumped down next to him and said "What do you mean, you're a son of Hades?"

Nico jumped so violently that he nearly impaled himself on his Stygian iron sword which as always was hanging at his side. He stared at the other boy in astonishment. He had thought that the graveyard would be empty and now he had exposed his secret to a mortal.

The boy was still staring at him as though he was waiting for him to answer. Nico swallowed and decided that he better tell the boy that his dad was called Hades and leave it at that, or he could just shadowtravel out of danger but that would be quite cowardly of him and he wasn't a coward.

"That's my father's name," he said at last "Not that it's any of your business." he added coldly.

"You're right. It's not. I was curious, that's all." said the boy.

Anubis frowned at the other boy before he decided to ask another question which he was sure that the boy couldn't just wave off like the first one.

"What about when you said something about the army of the dead?"

The boy paled even more if that was possible since his complexion was already very pale. He looked around like he was planning an escape route but then he apparently changed his mind.

This time, Nico knew that he would just have to try to lie his way out of danger. He looked back at the boy and said calmly

"The army of the dead is an um... summer camp."

The boy frowned at him for a moment and then said, "You're lying."

Nico scowled. He prided himself on being a good liar (not that he lied often or anything), but this boy was clearly good at detecting lies. He supposed that he had hesitated before telling the boy that the army of the dead was a summer camp so the boy must've had quite an easy time figuring it out.

"Why should you care anyway?" He asked finally. "You're nothing to do with this and anyway, what gives you the right to listen to anything that I say?"

"Well," said the boy calmly "You aren't very nice, are you?"

Nico glared at him and then just as quickly he turned his back on the other boy and started to walk away.

Anubis stared after the boy and thought about what to do next. The boy clearly had secrets and while Anubis knew that it was none of his business he felt that the other boy needed a friend to talk to right now as much as he had for thousands of years.

The truth was that Anubis wanted to help the boy get through his loneliness. He knew better than anyone after all what it was like to feel alone. His mother had said that she didn't want him to know his father because he was evil but he'd always thought that that was just an excuse to get rid of him.

His cousin, Horus had always been loud and arrogant and acted as though he was better than him. Isis and Osiris had raised him but Horus was their son and he had always been second best after him.

As he thought all of this through the other boy was still moving further away. He decided to call out to him and try for a truce.

"Hey," he called "Come back so that we can talk."

"Why should I?" the boy asked bitterly "I don't know you."

"I know about the gods." said Anubis because he was sure that Nico had something to do with the gods as well.

Nico stared at Anubis in shock. How could he know about the gods? He decided that he would sit down and talk things through with him to find out.

"Ok then," he sighed "Let's talk."

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading this chapter. I would be very greatful if you would tell me what you thought in a review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk with Cheeseburgers

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Three: A Talk with Cheeseburgers

Anubis smiled at the other boy and said, "Let's start with something simple, shall we? What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo," the boy responded warily "What's yours?"

"Anubis," said Anubis and held out his hand to shake Nico's.

Nico took his hand and shook it and then he let go. The two boys regarded each other for a moment before Nico said, "So, Anubis what do you have to do with the gods?"

"Haven't you heard of me?" Anubis asked in surprise, "I am a god, Nico."

Nico stared at Anubis for a moment in complete shock. In his head, he ran down the list of all the Greek gods he had met or heard of and then he shook his head.

"No you're not." he said angrily "There are no Greek gods named Anubis."

"No," Anubis agreed "But I'm not Greek, I'm Egyptian."

Nico looked slightly surprised but then he remembered something he had learned at Westover Hall, the school where Hades had sent him and his older sister Bianca for a year after he let them out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where they had been for seventy years because Zeus had tried to kill them.

"Anubis was the Egyptian god of funerals and death, right?"

"Yes," Anubis agreed, "That's me."

Nico studied Anubis closely and saw a slight grey aura surrounding him. It was an aura of power, that he could tell from spending so much time with his father and other gods, but Anubis's aura was different. It was definitely not Greek so Nico supposed that Anubis was telling the truth and he really was Egyptian.

While Nico pondered these thoughts, Anubis quickly put the pieces together about Nico. He had known of course that the Greek gods were real and that they had demigod children but he had never met a Greek god or a demigod before.

"You're really telling the truth." Nico said suddenly, startling Anubis out of his thoughts "You really are an Egyptian god."

"Did you think that I was lying?" Anubis asked a little hurt. The truth was that he did his very best not to lie because he usually carried the Feather of Truth and while he wouldn't burn up by telling a lie the way a mortal would the feather still stung quite a bit if he did.

"I didn't say that." Nico pointed out "I just didn't know that the Egyptian gods were real too."

"Well at least you know now." said Anubis and Nico nodded and smiled slightly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Nico's stomach rumbled loudly with hunger. Anubis smiled at him and said, "I see your hungry. Should we find somewhere to eat? I'll pay for it."

"If you like," Nico mumbled. He looked kind of embarrassed that his stomach had rumbled so much in front of a god but he shook it off.

"What about a cheeseburger?" Anubis suggested. Nico grinned because a cheeseburger sounded absilutely perfect right then.

"That sounds great," he admitted. Anubis grinned back at him and said,

"I know just the place."

Half an hour later, Nico and Anubis were sitting in a small Mc'donalds near the graveyard. Anubis had told Nico that he could only appear in places of death or mourning so Nico had quickly summoned a skeliton warrior and then killed it with his sword so that Anubis could enter.

Anubis and Nico told each other stories about their lives and slowly they began to form an understanding of each other which Anubis hoped was the beginning of a friendship. They realized that they were both lonely and not respected by the people around them and that both of them had trouble with their parents.

They talked for hours and finally Nico stood up and sighed, "I better get back to my father's palace." he said.

"I should get back to the Hall of Judgement." Anubis admitted. They said their goodbyes but as they were about to leave a shimmering Iris-Message appeared in the air right in front of Nico.

"That's an Iris-Message isn't it?" Anubis asked. He had heard of Iris-Messages but he had never seen one before.

Nico nodded. When the Iris-Message cleared it showed a boy with black hair and anxious sea green eyes.

"Percy?" Nico asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nico, Annabeth has been kidnapped by a monster. I need help to find her and I was hoping that you could go with me to look for her."

Nico stared at Percy in both shock and concern. Annabeth meant the world to Percy and Nico cared for her too. He couldn't believe that she could be kidnapped by a monster for the second time in her life.

"Of course I'll help Percy." Nico said almost immediately, "What's the monster?"

"It's not Greek, I know that." Percy said, "I think it's something from Ancient Egypt."

"Ok..." Nico said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, thanks for this, Nico." Percy swiped his hand through the mist and disappeared.

Throughout the conversation, Anubis had been listening intently. Now he turned to Nico with a grim expression "You know next to nothing about EGYPTIAN monsters." he stated flatly.

Nico shook his head sadly and said "Your one, I don't."

"Well," said Anubis thoughtfully "I could keep in touch and help you, if you like."

"Would you?" asked Nico. He couldn't believe that Anubis would actually offer help. From what he could remember Anubis didn't just offer help but he supposed that the myths weren't always true.

"Of course," he said "We have a lot in common, Nico di Angelo. I have a feeling that some day we will be good friends." Nico looked at him in surprise. He didn't think that death gods had friends and he was very pleased to realize that they did.

"Thanks," he said "I really apreciate that."

"Well," said Anubis "I better get going now. I'll be in touch, Nico."

"See you." murmured Nico and Anubis disappeared.

Nico sighed. He was starting to think that Anubis was right and they really would become friends. He stepped into the shadows and shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood to talk with Percy about their plans to save Annabeth.

AUTHOR's Note: I hope you are enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth makes a Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Four: Annabeth Makes A Mistake

Two and a half hours before Percy sent Nico an Iris-Message, Annabeth and Percy were having dinner in Phoenix Arizona when they saw a large griffin coming towards them with a look of evil in its eyes. It had golden brown fur and huge Eagle's wings. It's head was also that of an eagle with a sharp, bloodstained beak. It's lion's paws had claws the size of daggers.

"What do we do?" said Percy "We can't fight it in a public place."

"I know," said Annabeth "Come on."

She grabbed Percy's hand and they began to run as fast as they could through the crowds of mortals to get to a quiet place where they could fight the griffin without worrying about the mortals panicking or getting hurt. Annabeth's mind was working frantically but she couldn't think of many places in Phoenix that were less crowded.

Then again she had only been in the city for a short time back when she was on the run with Thalia and Luke. Thinking about those days was hard for her but she remembered that they had camped near the top of a mountain.

"This way!" she yelled in Percy's ear as she dragged him towards a large mountain which if she was remembering correctly was called Camelback Mountain.

When they reached the base of the mountain they turned to face the griffin.

"SQUAWK!" screeched the griffin and flew at them with its claws ready. Annabeth pulled out her Celestial bronze knife and Percy uncapped Riptide and they began to fight.

It was over in a matter of minutes. The griffin was fast but the two heroes were faster. They slashed at the monster until it disintigrated into golden dust.

"Well," said Percy "That didn't take long."

"No," Annabeth agreed "It didn't."

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked. Annabeth thought about it and then she smiled as an idea struck her.

"We could have a picnic on the mountain." she suggested. Percy smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

They began to climb up the mountain and stopped at a slightly less rocky part near the top. They laid out a blanket and Annabeth pulled some crisps and some chocolate from her pack.

"How come you're always prepared for anything?" Percy asked Annabeth in awe. She just smiled at him mysteriously and handed him a packet of cheese and onion crisps and a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks." he said and they began to eat.

Ten minutes later they had finished their snacks and were just sitting in companionable silence. After about a minute of this Percy broke the silence.

"So," he said "Should we get back to Camp now?"

Before Annabeth could answer a deep voice bellowed above them

"How dare you enter my terretory, filthy demigods!"

Percy turned and saw a horrible figure glaring down at them. Its head kept shifting between a handsome human head with red hair and cruel eyes to a snarling canine head which Percy thought looked a bit like a demonic greyhound with rabbit's ears.

One thing was clear though, this thing was definitely not friendly.

"I will strip the flesh from your bones!" roared the creature. Then he seemed to change his mind when he saw Annabeth. He waved his hand and a miniature sandstorm whirled around Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed but Annabeth didn't seem to hear him.

"On second thought," said the man-demonic greyhound as if nothing had happened "I'll trap you and use your godly blood to increase my power."

He snapped his fingers and the sandstorm along with Annabeth disappeared in a flash of red light. Percy drew of sword but the creature simply disappeared too.

Percy sat down and his brain began to think furiously about what he should do next. He was sure not that the creature was some sort of monster or god but he was also sure that it wasn't anything from Greek mythology. It had looked more like something from Egyptian mythology but he decided that the first move was to send an Iris-Message to Nico di Angelo because he was sure that Nico who was better at mythology than he was would have an idea.

He pulled out a crystal and the faint sunlight hitting it made a rainbow in the air. As he made the Iris-Message he thought miserably that if Annabeth hadn't thought of coming up here she wouldn't have gotten herself trapped.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews would be really apreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian or The Kane Chronicle.

Chapter Five: A Plan of Action

After Nico shadow-travelled to where Percy was, he was surprised that he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. He was standing near the top of a large mountain which overlooked a city which he guessed was Phoenix Arizona.

Percy looked absolutely miserable and Nico couldn't blame him. He had just watched his girlfriend get kidnapped so he had every right to look sad.

"Hey Nico." he said miserably "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Nico assured him "What happened anyway Percy?" he asked anxiously.

Percy sighed and explained what had happened. Nico listened in absolute silence and when Percy was finished his brain began to work. He thought back to the year at Westover Hall and suddenly he remembered a picture that his teacher had showed the class which looked exactly like the man Percy had described.

"I think I know who that was." Nico told Percy. Percy looked at him expectantly,

"Well, who is it then?" he asked.

"Set, the Egyptian god of strength, evil and chaos."

"That sounds very bad." Percy said going very pale. Nico nodded seriously and then he said,

"We should come up with a plan to rescue her. I'll need to get in touch with Anubis and see if he can help us."

"Who's Anubis?" asked Percy so Nico told him about his meeting with Anubis and the promise that Anubis had given him, offering help.

When he was done, he made an Iris-Message with a crystal which he usually carried with him to make them.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." he tossed a golden drachma into the shimmering colours "Show me Anubis."

Almost immediately Anubis's face appeared in the light. He looked very ... worried? scared? Nico couldn't say but he definitely didn't look happy.

"Anubis we need help." Nico told him. Anubis nodded solemnly.

"I know, I heard your conversation. There's only one thing to do. You can't challenge Set right now but there are two young magicians who are on their way now to challenge him. Right now there are in Texas you're best option is to join them in Texas and take it from there."

"Who are the magicians?" Percy asked. Anubis sighed

"Sadie and Carter Kane. They are both hosting gods, Horus for Carter and Isis for Sadie. You should go now. I'll summon a doorway for you."

With that, he waved his hand and the image disappeared. In its place was a black space the size of a doorway. Nico and Percy looked at each other nervously.

It was clear what they were both thinking. They didn't know whether or not they could trust Anubis. After a moment Percy nodded and they stepped through the door of darkness.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks for the reviews so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Setting Scene For Doomsday

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Six: Setting The Scene for Doomsday

Sadie, Carter, Bast and Khufu were minding their own business in their recreational vehical when a door of darkness opened in the air and two boys stepped out of it. One of them looked about twelve years old with dark hair and eyes. Sadie immediately thought that he looked a bit like that cursed jackal, Anubis.

The other boy was about sixteen with messy black hair and sea green eyes. The younger boy had a jet black sword at his side which Carter knew instinctively wasn't Egyptian.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked the two boys. They stared at her for a moment before the younger one spoke.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." he said "And this is Percy Jackson. We've come to help you challenge Set."

"You mean your magicians?" Carter asked suspiciously. Nico shook his head rapidly and said

"No we're demigods. Anubis said that if we found you then we had a chance to rescue our friend who got kidnapped by Set."

"Agh!" Khufu grunted. Bast nodded at him and translated what he had said.

"Khufu asked what happened to your friend and what did you mean about Anubis telling you to come here?"

"Well," began Nico "I met Anubis earlier today. In the graveyard in New Orleans."

He began to tell them the rest of the story while the cupboards began to clatter and some snacks flew out.

When he was finished, Sadie shook her head in amazement. "I believe you and I have a feeling that we can trust you."

"Thanks." Percy muttered. It was the first time he had spoken and Sadie could tell that that wasn't like him.

"We should tell you about Set's plans." Carter said and he and Sadie began to explain about Set's base in Phoenix and his plans to destroy North America.

Percy and Nico listened in silence and when they were finished Nico said, "He's even worse than I thought."

"Well," said Sadie "He is the god of evil."

"Good point." Nico admitted and he and Percy sat down.

"So," said Percy "Where are we going?"

"We're going to summon a river goddess named Nephthys. She's Anubis's mother." Bast explained.

Percy frowned slightly. "Anubis's mother is a river goddess?"

"Yes, Nephthys, pay attention." Sadie snapped. Percy shrugged and turned to Bast.

"So, how do we summon her?"

"It's best that we don't talk about it here. Better if we discuss it when we get there."

"Ok." said Nico and the group fell silent.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so late. I had terrible writer's block. Anyway please review and a huge thank you to anyone who already has. Any advice, flames or comments you have are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: A Summons Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Seven: A Summons Gone Wrong

They stayed silent until they stopped. The only time anyone spoke was when Carter, tired of the growing tension, announced that he was going to do some sword practice.

When they arrived at their destination they all went out to the small porch of the vehical where Carter had gone. They found him there fast asleep and had to wake him up.

When he was awake, they started discussing what to do next. It was quickly decided that Percy and Nico should wait behind as it would be easier to summon an Egyptian goddess without them being there.

Percy and Nico both protested but when Bast reminded them of how little time they had they gave in.

When the group left, Nico turned to Percy.

"Well," he said "Are you coming or what?"

Percy stared at him for a second but then said, "But they said..."

"Well we'll follow them from a distance then, Seaweed Brain!" Nico snapped back, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Don't call me that, Death Breath!" Percy yelled at him. Nico actually took a slight step back because he was so surprised at the intensity of Percy's anger.

"Okay," he muttered "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Percy said "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

Nico shrugged and they set off after the others.

Meanwhile, the others had reached the river and Sadie was kneeling next to it. She reached out and touched the water. It made large ripples and Carter was sure that they wouldn't have been so big normally.

Bast told Sadie to call to Nephthys and she would hear if she was in the mortal world.

"Hello," Sadie said "Nephthys, anybody home?"

Almost immediately in Sadie's mind she heard a faint voice. It sounded as though Nephthys was speaking from very far away.

"Isis," she whispered "I am in a sleeping host."

Sadie frowned and tried to speak with Nephthys in her mind "What do you mean, a sleeping host?" she asked.

"I mean that I am..." she trailed off and then she said a word in Egyptian.

Sadie turned to Bast "What is that word in English?" she asked "Caged?"

"Sheltered," Bast corrected her.

"I will send a message to you, sister." Nephthys promised.

As Sadie and Nephthys spoke, Carter noticed Khufu growling at the river.

"What's wrong, Khufu?" Carter asked but the baboon only continued his low, fearful growls. Carter looked at the river again but all he saw was a family of Mexicans who must have been illegal immigrants since they barely looked at him.

Then, behind the family he saw something moving in the water. Not thinking twice, Carter told Khufu to follow him and waded into the river.

Khufu grunted and slapped his face but he didn't follow. Carter noticed that the family had disappeared but the water where they had been was more turbulent. He didn't know why but the sight of it made his skin tingle with dread.

"Khufu! Come on! That family had a little girl!" Carter yelled. Just then, a huge, green crocodile erupted from the water.

Looking behind the giant croc, Carter saw the family cowering in fear. He was about to tell Khufu to help the family when Percy and Nico turned up with swords drawn.

Without hesitation they charged into the water. Nico headed for the immigrant family and started to try to shepherd them on to the shore. Percy meanwhile joined Carter in facing down the huge crocodile.

"Where in Hades did that come from?" Percy asked.

"Don't know," said Carter, "Presumably under the water?"

"Well, I could've guessed that!" Percy snapped, "I mean, how could you miss something that huge?"

"Maybe because I was busy trying to figure out how the summons was going."

What Percy would've said next, Carter never found out. That was because the croc had decided to attack them.

After a few minutes of battling the croc, they defeated it and turned towards Sadie and Bast. Unfortunately, things were not as they should have been.

"No!" cried Bast as a second crocodile knocked Sadie out of the water. Nico, done shepherding the immigrants, ran to check on her while the others killed the croc.

Sadly, there was worse to come...

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Again, so sorry this took so long. I was really busy with school and well I just didn't really have much time. Anyway, please review with any ideas you have. And yes, Jupanuma, I will continue. Oh, and I thought that your stories were really great!

Anyway, please review with any ideas, comments, flames and just any thoughts on this story.


	8. Chapter 8: Bast Makes A Huge Sacrifice

Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Your reviews inspire me to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter Eight: Bast Makes A Huge Sacrifice

In the centre of the river the water rippled. A huge man erupted out of the river with a crash of water. The man had braided black hair, the head of a crocodile and slimy, reptilian skin. He carried a staff of green wood and seemed to be sweating in bucket loads (literally).

As he emerged, Bast screamed at Carter, "Move!" as the man created a five foot trench where he'd been standing.

Carter summoned the avatar of Horus and challenged the crocodile man. Meanwhile, Nico and Khufu were taking Sadie to safety. Percy, standing beside Carter, stared at the Horus avatar surrounding him with a half-shocked and half-impressed look on his face. Before he could speak however, Carter spoke.

"Sobek you ... uh weakling. How the hell are you?"

After Carter's little speech, the two traded insults and Bast and Percy tried to come up with a plan to help Carter.

"I could probably take him," said whispered to Percy "But, well ... it would most likely exhaust my power and send me back to the Duat."

"What's the Duat?" asked Percy confused.

"Are the gods and monsters come from." answered Bast, "It's also where the dead go."

"Oh," said Percy "So it's like the Underworld crossed with Heaven?"

"Well, it's a lot more complicated by that but I suppose that you've got the basic idea."

"So, basically, if you take him, you're dead for a while, right?"

"Well, yes," she said "But, I promised to keep Sadie and Carter safe, so if it comes to it, I'll do it."

Before Percy could protest, Bast charged forward with Carter to face Sobek.

Despite Bast's and Carter's combined strength, the crocodile god was winning. He managed to grab Carter and drag him into the water. Percy, who at this point felt pretty useless, controlled the river and pushed Carter out of the water.

"Demigod!" snarled Sobek and charged forward to smash Percy with his staff. Percy ducked under the staff and managed to wound the god's leg with his sword.

As the giant roared in pain, Percy got out of his way before he could smash him.

Bast, seeing Percy's struggles challenged Sobek once again. Percy, looking towards the trees nearby, saw that Nico, Sadie and Khufu hadn't made it very far. Nico actually looked quite concerned, something that Percy definitely hadn't expected.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Carter, joining them.

"Yeah," said Nico, "She'll be fine."

Percy and Carter sighed in relief. But, as usual, they couldn't enjoy this moment of relief. As they turned to rejoin the fight, they saw Bast throw herself at Sobek in one last surge of strength. With a bloodthirsty cry, both gods disappeared under the water.

Author's Note: This was a really difficult chapter to write. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know in a review.

Oh, and also, one of my reviews asked me to ship Sadie and Nico. I'm not planning to do that but I will if get more than five requests for it. Anyway, please review and check out my new fic, "The Maiden Sorceress (Oneshot)". It's about a girl who gets attacked and ... well I'll let you find out the rest.

So, again please review and let me know if you want a Sadie and Nico romance. Thanks.


	9. A Surprising Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of people saying that they want a Nico x Sadie fic. I'm going to do that and I'm really sorry to anyone who didn't want this. Please don't abandon this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review with any thoughts or ideas. This chapter will be quite short but the next one will be really long. Remember to review!

Chapter Nine: A Surprising Meeting

As they watched in horror, unable to believe that they had allowed Bast to do this, a small furry shape was tossed from the river. It was a cat. Not just any cat, either. It was Muffin.

"Is that," Percy spoke uncertainly, "Bast?"

Carter, fighting a wave of relief, picked up the cat. But, as he watched, the talisman of the goddess crumbled to dust.

"No," he said sadly, fighting the stinging tears back, "Its just Muffin."

Percy looked confused but before he could say anything, he noticed two more giant green crocodiles coming towards them.

He immediately turned to warn Nico to draw his sword.

"Nico, there are more..." His words trailed off and for very good reason. Standing right behind Nico, Khufu and Sadie was another crocodile. This one was different, though. It was pure white and... It lunged straight over Percy.

He turned, just in time to see it slam into the other crocodiles-the huge green ones that were about to kill him and Carter—and began to battle them.

"Philip?" asked Carter hesitantly.

"Yes," said a deep male voice.

"Uncle Amos?" Carter asked. He and Percy turned to see a large man wearing a perfectly tailored suit.

"Carter, who is your friend?" Amos asked warily, then he reconsidered and said, "It doesn't matter. If you follow me now, we have a slim chance of survival."

They followed him, Nico carrying Sadie's unconscious body in his arms.

They walked for hours. Nico, although he didn't say it, was quite worried. He'd thought that Sadie would have woken by now and it bothered him that she hadn't.

He didn't really know why he should care that much. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Finally, they set up camp and waited for Sadie to wake.

Author's Note: Sorry again about the short chapter. Again, please review! Also, please check out my other oneshot, The Maiden Sorceress. Again, thanks for reading! hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair) Nicolaclair is my real first name, by the way.


	10. 10 - A Dream and a Difficult Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This chapter will be pretty different to what happens in the book. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, one of the people who reviewed, Manadite Queen of Magic, thinks that I'm Australian. As much as I would like to visit Australia, I'm actually Scottish. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 10: A Dream and a Difficult Decision

As they waited anxiously for Sadie to wake up, Nico, who was pretty tired from carrying her so far, drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, he found himself back in the New Orleans graveyard with Anubis who looked like he had some important news.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." Nico said. "Have you been keeping track of us?"

"Yes," the god admitted, "I have but you still have a pretty long way to go."

"I know," sighed Nico, "Do you have any advice?"

Anubis frowned in thought for a moment as though considering how to reply before speaking.

"You need to meet up with the magician, Zia Rashid." he said at last. "Carter knows where she is. She has essential information that will determine the fate of your quest."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. He had never heard of this Zia person and had no clue what Anubis meant about Carter knowing where she was.

"I can't tell you any more than I already have." he said apoligetically. "I'm sorry but that's all I can say."

With that, Anubis and the graveyard disappeared and Nico woke up.

He looked around. Sadie was awake now and the others were talking quietly. He turned to Sadie.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine," she said. Unless Nico was mistaken, he saw her blushing.

"That's good," he said, "I was worried about you."

"Well, it'll take more than a stupid crocodile to kill me." she joked.

He smiled at her and then notied that the others were watching them with amusement. Blushing slightly, he turned to them and began telling them about the dream with Anubis.

When he was done, he turned to Carter with an expectant look.

"Well, do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, "She said she would meet us tonight at, what was it? Oh yeah, Las Cruces, New Mexico."

"That's not far from here." Amos said, "But why should we meet her? Wouldn't it be better to go straight to Phoenix?"

"But Anubis told Nico that Zia had important information for us." said Percy. Carter, Sadie and Nico nodded in agreement.

"I know that," said Amos, "But I'm concerned that Desjardens will capture us if we get any closer to him."

"That's a good point," Carter said, "But I trust Zia."

"And I trust Anubis." Nico said. Sadie nodded in agreement.

After a long argument with Amos they decided to go after Zia. Amos wasn't the least bit happy about it but he agreed that they should find out what this "essential information" was.

So, with that decided, they broke camp and went off to find Zia Rashid.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Please review with any thoughts or ideas. I'm going on holiday to Spain soon so this will be my last update until I get back. Don't worry though, I promise I'll update as soon as I can after I get back. So, thanks for reading and again please review! hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair).


	11. Chapter 11: The Seven Arrows of Sekhmet

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Author's Note: Well, I was wrong. I'm not in Spain yet and I had just enough time to get this posted before I went. Hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to anyone you wished me a happy holiday. I really apreciate your support and now you won't have to wait as long for it.

Anyway, please let me know what you think. Thanks guys.

Chapter 11: The Seven Arrows of Sekhmet

It didn't take them long to find Zia. She was easy to spot with her linen robes and her short black hair.

"Carter," she said, "You came. I'm surprised to see you. I didn't think you'd come here."

"We came here because Anubis told us that you had critical information for us." Percy said before the others could stop him.

"Is this true?" Zia asked Carter, "Are you really here because of that and not because you trusted me?" She looked hurt so Carter hurried to explain.

"It was both, Zia." he said quickly.

Amos looked impatient. He hadn't put up a fight after the others' decision to come here, but he'd made it clear that he didn't like the idea.

"Shouldn't we get going before Desjardens catches up with us?"

"We thought that we could reason with him instead." explained Zia, "Perhaps he will see sense."

"Why would we risk that?" Nico asked, "Wouldn't it be better to leave now and avoid him?"

Amos and the others nodded in agreement. Zia sighed and then she turned pale as she noticed a figure in cream robes approaching them.

"It looks like we don't have a choice," she said, "He's here."

As Desjardens approached, Nico, Percy and Carter drew their swords. Amos, Zia and Sadie drew staffs and wands.

"What is this?" Desjardens asked, "Zia, how dare you raise a staff against me!"

"Desjardens, listen," Carter began but the Chief Lector raised his own staff and advanced towards them.

Before anyone could react, a dozen skelital warriors burst out of the ground at Nico's feet and attacked Desjardens. At almost the same time, a blast of water from a nearby fountain knocked him to the ground.

The skeletons charged but Desjardens blasted them with a wave of wind that scattered them, giving him a chance to get up and face the heroes again.

"What is this!" he demanded, "Who are..."

He never got a chance to finish because Amos had begun his own attack on the Chief Lector. Nico, seeing that Amos needed no help allowed the skeletons to crumble to dust as Amos and Desjardins battled on.

Soon, however, the Chief Lector realized that he was outmatched, so he reached into the Duat and pulled out seven arrows. Before he could do anything, Zia turned her staff into a pillar of fire and told it to hunt Desjardins.

"I summon Sekhmet!" screamed Desjardins as he threw the arrows into the air.

"Run!" screamed Zia as the goddess Sekhmet appeared in all her glory.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want at least ten reviews by the time I come home. So yeah, thanks for reading and please review if you want me to write the next chapter. hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


	12. Salsa Salvation

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.

Author's Note: Well, I'm back! I'm writing this in the airport and I'm so tired because I went horse riding yesterday. It was really fun and my horse, Freddie, was really good. The guy leading my horse, I don't remember his name, knew a lot of English, thank the gods. He was really nice and made sure to tell me when to duck and so on. Also, if you ever go to Benidorm, that's where I was, there's an awesome Olly Murs tribute act there. His name is John-Paul and he sang a song to me and kissed me on the cheek! So, John-Paul, if you ever read this, thanks for being so awesome! :D

Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: Salsa Salvation

They had to run for about ten minutes before reaching a road. As they reached it, Nico turned to the others.

"I can get us a ride," he said. "Give me a minute."

He raised his arms and the ground beneath him rumbled. "Jules-Albert!" he yelled, "It's time to drive!"

Immediately, a sleek black Mercedes appeared in front of him and a zombie got out. Sadie gasped.

"What on Earth is that!?" She demanded. "Is that a zombie?"

"Yep," Nico said, popping the p. "Get in."

As Nico spoke, Jules-Albert opened the door for him.

"You're brilliant!" said Sadie, and kissed Nico on the cheek.

Nico froze for a moment. His face, normally so pale, flushed a bright red.

"Um, guys?" Percy said, clearly a little uncomfortable, "We better go."

Nico snapped into action and gestured for Sadie to get into the Mercedes first. As they piled in, they heard the roar of the lion goddess behind them.

"Drive!" Nico yelled slamming the door.

Jules-Albert drove with speeds which would've gotten them arrested, if it hadn't been for the Mist.

"Stop!" screamed Zia, after about fifteen minutes, "Look to your left!"

Everyone glanced over. "A salsa factory?" Nico asked, "Why would we stop there?"

Zia gave him a weird look, like he should know this, and then explained how some villagers who had been terrorized by Sekhmet, tricked her into drinking barrels of beer, which they had coloured red to look like blood, and made her drowsy. When she'd finally fallen asleep, she'd become Hathor, the gentle cow goddess.

"S..." Percy said, "You want to make her think that the salsa is blood?"

"It is the only way I know to defeat her." Zia replied simply. Percy nodded.

"Ok, but are you sure I can't just vaporize her with Riptide?"

Zia smiled very slightly. "I'm afraid not." she said.

Soon, they reached the salsa factory and Percy, Nico and Carter broke through the gates using their swords.

"Where's Amos?" Nico asked suddenly, "I thought that he was with us."

"He's ... I don't actually know where he is." Sadie answered worriedly. She and Nico were holding hands as they looked for a vat of salsa.

Then, without warning, a warehouse beside them burst into flames sending burning dried chili peppers everywhere.

"Sekhmet!" screamed Zia as the fiery goddess emerged from the inferno.

"There's the vats," said Nico urgently, "Percy, slash them open!"

Percy did so and the goddess, seeing the bright red liquid, bellowed with glee.

"BLOOD!" Sekhmet roared triumphantly, "I WILL DRINK BLOOD!"

She charged and the heroes moved back, hastily. Sekhmet took no notice of them as she continued lapping up the bright crimson salsa greedily.

"It's working," Carter whispered, "What do we do now?"

"Run?" suggested Sadie, "She hasn't noticed us."

"We can't make any sudden movements," Nico told her, "Then she will notice us."

"You're right," Zia agreed, "We should wait until..."

Her words trailed off. That was because Sekhmet had turned to face them.

"Horus!" she snarled, "Have you come to share my feast?"

"No," said Carter, "I, um was just passing through."

"What kind of blood is this?" she asked him, curiously.

"Um, Roman?" he suggested. The goddess shrieked with satisfaction.

"I will drain this place of its tangy Roman blood!" she declared "Now leave, and let me destroy these Romans!"

"Ok, we'll go then." Carter said and with that Sekhmet went back to drinking her "Roman blood".

The group hurried towards the Mercedes but the car was gone.

Nico cursed in Accent Greek. "Great," He muttered, "Father must be having the Mercedes used for some form of torture in the Fields of Punishment. It'll take a few hours before Jules-Albert to get a new one."

"Well, how can we get to Phoenix then?" Sadie asked.

"We'll just have to fly." said Percy and let out a piercing whistle.

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I got three reviews for the last chapter and I'd like to thank those who reviewed. Also, it's going to be my birthday on the 14th of August. I'm turning fourteen and as a birthday present, please review! Thank you. hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


	13. Chapter 13: What About Annabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews and birthday wishes! I love you guys! Also, thanks for the idea! Anyway, on with the chapter! Please, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 13: What About Annabeth?

While the heroes were searching, Annabeth was having the most miserable time of her life. That was saying something, especially since she'd been forced to hold up the sky when she was fourteen.

This situation was worse, though. It wasn't because her captors had hurt her, no they'd actually left her unharmed, so far, anyway. It wasn't even because she was scared. It was because she didn't have an escape plan or any plan at all.

Annabeth had spent hours, trying and failing, to find a way out of here. She was tied to a wall in what looked like some sort of throne room and she was always guarded. She couldn't find any exits and her guards, who all had heads like corkscrews, weren't stupid enough to let her go.

"Still trying to escape, little demigod?" said a deep, taunting voice. As Annabeth looked up, she saw Set, her captor, grinning down at her evilly.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking, Set." She retorted, defiantly.

"You'd be surprised, Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth ignored him and continued to examine the room. If she could break her bonds, she might have a chance to fight her way out of here.

"I'd just kill you," Set said coldly. "And what a shame that would be to kill you before my great victory!"

"Your plan will fail!" Annabeth yelled. "You'll never destroy this contient."

"And why would that be?" Ask Set, sneering.

"Because," Annabeth replied, "I'm going to stop you."

"Ha ha!" Laughed Set, wickedly. "You can't! You're tied up!"

"Am I, Set?" Annabeth said as she stood up. While they'd been talking, she'd been working on her bonds, weakening them.

She drew her dagger, which Set had carelessly not taken from her, and charged at Set.

Set met her charge with a huge sand storm that knocked her off her feet. One of the corkscrew-headed guards ran forward and whacked her on the head with a huge wooden club. Her eyes slid shut and everything went black.

Meanwhile, back at the salsa factory, three beautiful winged horses had arrived. One was pure black and the others were snowy white.

"Um," said Carter, "There are five of us. How will we all get to Phoenix?"

"Two of the pegasi will have to take two of us each." Percy said simply.

"I'll go with Nico!" Sadie announced as she approached a white pegasus.

"I'll go with Carter." Zia said and Percy smiled.

"I guess that means I'm going solo!" he said and thought sadly that Annabeth should have been there with him.

As the group got ready, Blackjack whinnied.

"Not now, Blackjack." Percy said, sighing.

"Can you talk to him?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," He smiled, "He says he wants doughnuts."

"Well," Nico said, "Maybe we can get some. You know, after we save the world and Annabeth, of course."

"Yeah," Carter agreed, "I think we'll need doughnuts after that."

Laughing a little, they got onto their pegasi and took off to save the world.

Author's Note: So guys, what did you think? Please review if you want Annabeth to live!

Also, I might be getting a kitten for my birthday. I say might because sometimes my sister says I can have something but then she says I can't. Anyway, if I do, it's going to be a boy cat. I know that because my sister has seen him and she says he's gorgeous and that she fell in love with him. He is all white with a few spots of black on him. If I get him, I'm going to call him Nico! So, again please review! hunterofofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


	14. Chapter 14: Just In The Nick Of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Kane Chronicles. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with my birthday and everything. My birthday was really great, but I'm not getting my cat so I'm a little bit sad about that. I've got a really cute little hamster called Nico, though. He's really soft and fluffy and unfortunately, he bites. Oh well, on with the chapter! And please remember to review! :D

Chapter 14: Just In The Nick of Time

As the group landed in front of Set's pyramid, Nico frowned in thought.

"So," he began, "How are we getting in?"

"We could fly up on the Pegasi and then jump down," Percy suggested. Nico rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Uh, I think we'd more likely break our necks as opposed to getting anywhere."

"How about we blast our way in with a ha-di spell?" Sadie offered.

"No," Carter replied firmly, "We could hurt Dad or Annabeth."

"That's true," Sadie conceded with a sigh, "I suppose we'll have to try a different way."

"What about you do things my way?" asked a deep voice behind them.

"Amos!" Carter exclaimed as the group turned around.

"Where have you been?" Sadie asked, "We haven't seen you since Sekhmet."

"I held her off," Amos explained, "For about five seconds. I followed you in a truck which I found in a burned out salsa factory."

"So, what's your idea?" Carter asked.

"Better I do it now and explain later." Amos said.

"Hold on," Zia said. "I can get myself and one other person up there."

Zia grabbed Carter's hand and turned her amulet into a vulture. Zia and Carter flew up and disappeared through the roof of the pyramid.

"I can take the rest of us." Nico offered. He took Sadie's hand and Percy's and shadowtravelled inside the pyramid. A moment later, Amos joined them through the roof.

"Well that was easy." Percy commented quietly.

As the group moved further into the pyramid, they heard voices coming from a set of closed double doors. The voices seemed to be arguing and Percy and Nico recognized one of them right away.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled running through the double doors.

The others followed and promptly froze at the sceen before them. Set was standing over Annabeth, ready to kill her with a huge black iron staff.

Time seemed to slow down as Set brought the staff down...

onto thin air. Faster than thought, Percy had ran forward and dragged Annabeth out of the way.

"Foolish boy!" Snarled Set. "But no matter! Now I will have more fun!"

Suddenly, Amos collapsed. Red smoke curled from his mouth.

"You've been possessing Amos!" Sadie shouted. "He's been spying for you all along!"

"Well," Set said. "At least you can get something right. Although, Amos was very strong. It was harder than I thought it would be to control him."

"So now you've killed him?" Cart asked. Set chuckled evilly.

"No," he sneered. "Not yet."

"I've had enough of this!" Percy snarled. "This guy just tried to kill my girlfriend. He's going to pay for that."

With that, Percy lunged at Set and the two began to fight.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. The next one will be much longer. This story will probably be done in a few more chapters so please keep reviewing and giving me ideas and advice. Thanks guys! And thank you to anyone who has already reviewed, favorited or followed. hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


	15. Chapter 15: Just a few startling events

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The amazing Rick Riordan does.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I love that people actually like what I'm writing! So, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

Chapter 15: A Few Startling Events

As Percy and Set fought, Nico ran to Annabeth's side.

"Are you OK?" He asked her with concern. "We were really worried about you."

"I'm fine," Annabeth said, gripping the hilt of her bronze dagger tightly. "Now let's kill this jerk and end his evil plan."

"Agreed." Nico replied and the two of them rushed to help Percy.

Meanwhile Carter, Sadie and Zia were examining Set's throne. At the base of it, a golden coffin was embedded into the surface, almost like a footrest.

"Dad's in there," Sadie said with absolute certainty. "Should I Ha-di it?"

"No." Carter said, a steely expression on his face. "If you do that, you'll kill him."

"Oh, Sadie said. "I-was She was interrupted by a loud, sickening crack from across the room. As they turned, they saw about ten grizzly skeletons with M16's advancing on Set. Nico, obviously the one who had summoned them, fell to his knees with the exertion of using his powers.

"Nico!" Sadie screamed as Set lunged towards him. "Look out!"

But it was too late. Before any of them could do anything, Set had swung at Nico with his huge iron staff and hit him hard on the head.

"No!" Sadie screamed as she ran "his side. "Nico, please, wake up! Don't let Set win!"

Behind her, Percy and Annabeth continued to fight off the Red Lord. They were making very little progress, but that didn't stop them from attacking and attacking as best they could.

Carter meanwhile had taken on the avatar of Horus and was charging in to help the others. Zia, attempting to help too, shot a blast of white-hot fire at Set with her staff.

Enraged, Set knocked her across the room with a blast of sand from his staff. She slid to the ground, her body still and bloody.

As the battle continued, Sadie noticed that Nico's body was shimmering. Knowing instinctively to look away, Sadie quickly glanced away from him, and then back again. And when she looked back ... well, Nico was awake. Not only that, he was wearing a slightly different outfit.

Instead of his skeliton patterned t-shirt, he now wore the same shirt that Anubis had worn the last time she'd seen him. And when Sadie looked at Nico through the Duat, she could see Anubis, just beneath the surface.

"Nico," Sadie whispered. "You're hosting Anubis?"

"Yes," He said, seeming to speak in both his own voice, and Anubis's. "I am now both Nico and Anubis. It is, a meeting of minds, if you will. But don't worry, I'm still the same. Nothing's changed between us."

Sadie, instead of responding, kissed Nico, or was it Anubis, on the lips.

"Um," He said, blushing with shyness, "I-was

What he would have ended up saying, Sadie would never know. That was because Set had chosen that moment to hurl Percy, Annabeth and Carter through the hole at the top of his pyramid.

Then, out of nowhere, Blackjack the pegasus came down and kicked Set in the face so hard, that he fell ungracefully on his butt.

Without missing a beat, Blackjack picked Set up and carried him up through the hole at the top of the pyramid.

"Well," Sadie said, turning to Nico/Anubis. "How are we getting out there?"

"Like this," He said, and a door of darkness appeared in front of them.

"Wait!" Zia cried weakly from the corner of the room, "I have a piece of information you will need if you are to destroy Set."

"What information?" Sadie asked Zia, who looked, Sadie thought as pale as any skeliton that Nico could summon.

"His secret name," Zia responded. "It is Evil Day."

"But, how could you know-was Sadie began but was promptly cut off by Zia.

"No time," She murmured weakly. "Now go and destroy that fiend before his pyramid is completed."

Sadie nodded, opened her mind to Isis, and together she and Nico/Anubis jumped through the door of darkness to the outside of Set's pyramid.

What they found wasn't pretty. Carter, Percy and Annabeth were holding Set back, but only barely.

"Sadie!" Carter shouted to her. "Read the spell, now!"

Swallowing, Sadie unrolled the scroll, summoned the Feather of Truth and began the spell.

As she spoke the ancient words, white light shimmered around her and she rose about an inch above the pyramid's surface. But then, as she neared the end of the spell and Set was held by shining white ropes of light, she saw, rising from the collapsing pyramid, a tiny red snake made of smoke.

Sadie paused in her spell.

"You see, Horus!" Set cried triumphantly, still encased in his white ropes. "Isis never had the stomach for this!"

"Look!" Sadie cried and instead of finishing the spell, she threw the Feather of Truth into the air and just for a moment, it illuminated the tiny, red snake.

"Apophis," Nico/Anubis muttered. "Of course. That explains why Set's plans were so ambitious."

"It explains nothing!" Set snarled. "I made my own choices!"

As he spoke, the last part of the pyramid crumbled, revealing only dust and two unconscious figures on the ground.

"No, Set," Sadie said. "You thought your decisions were your own, but really it was Apophis whispering in your mind."

"Well," Set said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "He always was a sneaky one. But if that's the case, why didn't you send my to the Duat anyway?"

"Because, you're one of the gods," Sadie said. "And you may be useful to us. But don't forget Set, I have your secret name now, so don't be trying anything funny, or I will send you to the Duat."

Set mock-saluted and then he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and sand.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that guys. I think I'll have one more chapter after this one, and then this story will be done. I've really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. So, once again thank you for reading and please review. hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything.

Author's Note: Hi guys, this will be the last chapter in this story. I really hope you enjoy it and please, remember to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 16: A Few Painful Goodbyes

Once Set had disappeared completely, the group hurried towards the figures on the crowd. Amos, now free from Set's control, stirred but the other figure seemed to be broken to pieces.

"Zia!" Carter cried in horror. "What's happened to her!?"

The others stared in shock. Zia had crumbled into chunks of dull clay.

"A shabti," Nico/Anubis murmured, "That's not the real Zia."

Carter, obviously distraught, nevertheless tried to pull it together. "We need to get out of here," He said and the others muttered their accent.

As they stood outside Brooklyn House a few hours later, Percy and Annabeth turned to the others. "We should head back to Camp," Percy said. "Are you coming, Nico?"

"No," Nico said swiftly. "I'll be staying here with Sadie and Carter." Percy nodded in understanding. It had been thanks to Nico's new power of summoning doors of darkness that they had made and back so quickly and Percy knew that finally, Nico had found somewhere where he felt completely accepted.

So, after exchanging a round of goodbyes, the two demigods left and Nico stepped into Brooklyn House, hoping for a brand new start.

Author's Note: I know that this is really short, but I wanted to wrap things up. So, if you have any ideas or thoughts on the story, please review or PM me to let me know. hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


End file.
